


И кто из нас тут, блять, ребенок?

by Iam_Melmori



Category: Versus Battle, Zlovo EKB
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drama, Fluff, Historical, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Routine, Soulmates, obscene language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iam_Melmori/pseuds/Iam_Melmori
Summary: Сборник драбблов по Парагрин/ДинастЖанры будут пополняться.
Relationships: Григорий Рябков/Виталий Макаров





	1. Романтика, флафф

Солнце тонкой желтой полоской пробивается через щель в плотных шторах и ложится на паркет, заваленный различными предметами одежды. Этой полоски света вполне достаточно для освещения комнаты, в которой спал молодой парень. Комод, журнальный столик, где всегда лежат телефоны, небольшая полка с книгами, к которым нынешние жильцы так и не притронулись, и конечно же кровать, на которой спал Династ. Он был завернут в плотный кокон из одеяла, и его совершенно не волновало, что за окном уже июнь месяц и в съемной квартире невыносимая жара.

Луч уже был в опасной близости от глаз, и парень нехотя переворачивается на другой бок. Сна, конечно, уже ни в одном глазу, но чутье ему подсказывает, что сейчас не больше 7 утра, и вставать в такую рань смысла нет. Скорее всего, он бы снова провалился в объятия Морфея, если бы не заметил одну вещь. Спал он один.

Вторая половина кровати была совершенно пуста, без каких-либо намеков на то, что этой ночью на ней хоть кто-то лежал. Виталя для проверки своей теории вытаскивает руку и нервно ощупывает пустую часть кровати. Из-за контраста температур, руку, как кажется парню, обдает холодным воздухом. Как и ожидалось, подушка был совершенно не тронута, а простынь — холодной.

Макаров хмурится. От того, что проснулся в такую рань или из-за того, что кто-то опять просидел всю ночь за текстом, остается загадкой. Виталя откидывает с себя свой теплый покров и садится на кровати. Стопы касаются холодного паркета. «Все-таки надо купить тапочки», — думает парень и идет в сторону журнального столика. Даже не беря устройство в руки, он просто снимает блокировку и смотрит на цифры на экране.

6:53

Репер начинает злиться. Ну какого хуя? Почему он в свой законный выходной должен вставать в такую рань и расталкивать заснувшее за написанием текста тело?

Бодрым, насколько это возможно в сонном состоянии, шагом Виталя идет на кухню. Он ожидает увидеть уснувшего за столом мужчину, чья голова покоится на татуированных предплечьях, но все оказывается куда интереснее. Спина совершенно прямая, голова чуть наклонена в бок, а правая рука мелко подрагивает. Парень несколько мгновений ошарашено смотрит на представшую перед ним картину.

— Гриш, блять, ты всю ночь здесь сидел? — подает голос Виталя. — Ты же понимаешь, что, как только ты ляжешь, твоей спине пизда? И никакие массажи я тебе делать не буду.  
Парагрин даже голову не поворачивает. Только начинает быстрее писать.

— Еще пять минут. Я допишу и спать.

— Да через пять минут уже будет семь утра, — стальные нотки в голосе действительно оправдывают его прозвище «властелин». — Быстро положил ручку на стол и пошел в кровать. Ты мне овощем сегодня точно не нужен.

Династу все чаще казалось, что в их отношениях это он старше на 8 лет, а не Гриша. Виталя вообще удивлялся, как взрослый мужик мог быть таким. Ну ребенок ребенком же. Не спать, пока не загонят в кровать, постоянно проебываться в каких-то домашних делах или, например, забыть дома паспорт и обнаружить его отсутствие перед самым самолетом в Питер. И бог с ним, если бы это было один раз, но такая хуйня повторялась с завидной регулярностью.

Гриша откладывает ручку. Он смотрит на стопку исписанных мелким почерком листов. Часть из них — это почти два готовых раунда на фрешблад, а остальное — новые вселенные, в которых оживают самые смелые, а иногда ужасающие идеи, и которые мир никогда не увидит. Ну, разве что только Виталя. Гриша ему почитает обязательно.

Парагрин потягивается так, что позвонки начинают хрустеть. Довольно бодро он встает с табуретки и подходит вплотную к парню. Григорий смотрит так мягко и успокаивающе, что та злость, которая была в глазах Макарова, почти сразу уходит.

— Доброе утро. — Мужчина произносит это в самые губы, и ту же зарывается рукой в отросшие пряди волос Макарова, что до этого и так выглядели растрепанными, теперь же больше походили на гнездо.

— Спокойной ночи, — Виталя кидает это ему в спину, а сам идет ставить чайник.


	2. Соулмейт, эксперимент

Гриша уже привык видеть мир в черно-белом спектре. Надежда найти своего соулмейта умерла еще около 10 лет назад. Хотя ему и так неплохо жилось. Баттлы, поездки, новые знакомства - все это скрашивало его одиночество, плюс друзья, которые в любом пиздеце поддержат и вытащат из начинающейся депрессии. В общем, мейт ему нахуй не упал.

Когда ему позвонил Ресторатор с новостью, что его приглашают на очный отбор, где-то внутри что-то шевельнулось в предвкушении нечто. Списав это на мандраж перед баттлом, он, получив смс с именем оппонента, садится за ноут и начинает искать информацию на некого Виталия Макарова ака Династ.

Виталя уже привык видеть мир в черно-белом спектре. Надежда найти своего соулмейта еще теплилась где-то в районе сердца, но что-то ему подсказывало, что его мейт достаточно далеко от него, возможно даже в другой стране. И если это так, то вероятность их встречи практически нулевая. Но Виталя не унывал. У него было любимое занятие, друзья, которые всегда с ним, и пережить отсутствие рядом мейта было гораздо проще, чем казалось.

Когда ему позвонил Ресторатор с новостью, что его приглашают на очный отбор, он сначала не поверил, а потом внутренний голос тихо шепнул «Твой соул будет там», и Виталя тут же расслабился, ведь внутренний голос его никогда не подводил. В сообщении от Ресторатора было только имя и дата баттла. Григорий Парагрин ака Paragrin.

***

Гриша после просмотра имеющихся баттлов Династа на ютубе, после исследования его страницы в вк и группы там же садится за написание текста, делая перерывы только на еду. Текст льется сплошным потоком, без каких-либо запинок и затупов, будто он этого мальца знает с самого рождения. Текст пишется за 2 дня, и это самый быстро написанный текст за всю его баттловую карьеру.

В Питере он селится вместе с Браги и Сектором на съемной квартире, которую они забронировали еще находясь в Екатеринбурге. Они приезжают специально на пару дней раньше, чтобы пропитаться питерской атмосферой. Днем таскаются по достопримечательностям, вечером пьют коньяк за то, чтобы разъебать этот ваш версус. Внутреннее чутье подсказывало Грише, что этот баттл он не забудет.

Виталя на несколько дней залипает на ютубе, смотря всевозможные баттлы Парагрина, а потом залипает на его фото в инсте, которых не так много, как хотелось бы. Залипать на фото 30-ти летних было для него странно, но он ничего поделать с собой не мог. Текст пишется довольно легко. Откровенно говоря, даже слишком легко. И у парня закрадываются подозрения.

В Питер он приезжает за сутки до баттла, и остается на ночь у какого-то друга знакомой маминой подруги. Билеты обратно в Волгоград он взял в ночь сразу после баттлов. На квартире он сразу оставляет сумку и идет просто гулять, но из-за монохромного восприятия мира его мало что впечатляет, разве что Аврора. Она была монументальна. Внутренний голос почти кричал «Завтра ты встретишься с мейтом»

  
***

Стоя в круге, Гриша наконец может спокойно оглядеть оппонента. Парень чуть выше него, возможно, только из-за длины шеи. Рассматривает лицо, но едва касается взглядом глаз. Нос, губы, скулы. Они будто въелись в подкорку мозга, будто так было всегда, будто он видел этого пацана каждый ебаный день своей жизни. Где-то глубоко внутри разливается тепло.

Уже после начала съемки, Гриша замечает, что кофта чувака, стоящего прямо за Династом, начинает приобретать цвет. Медленно, но она становится ярче, а эмблема версуса теперь светится не просто оттенками серого, а чем-то свежим и теплым. Осознание того, что перед ним его, сука, соулмейт заставляет немного выпасть из ритмики раунда, но он сразу же восстанавливается, ведь в эту паузу попали смешки из толпы, и можно списать на то, что он просто ждал тишины. От шока он отходит ближе второму раунду.

Стоя в круге, Виталя жадно рассматривает противника, запоминая все, что он может запомнить: руки, пальцы, шея, что прикрыта воротником, нос, губы и главное глаза. Они большие, чистые, можно сказать прозрачные, с тонкой темной каймой вокруг радужки, которая имеет довольно светлый оттенок серого. «Наверно, голубые» – проносится в голове.

Уже после начала съемки, Виталя замечает, что дым над толпой обретает оттенок, которого он раньше не видел. Дым становится похож на яркую пелену, в которую хочется завернуться. Внутренний голос никогда не подводил. Прямо сейчас он слушал раунд про длинную шею от собственного мейта. И с одной стороны он безумно этому рад, а с другой — ему через несколько секунд нужно послать его нахуй. Он подходит максимально близко к Грише, чтобы лучше рассмотреть глаза.

***

После последнего раунда Гриша, во время дружественных объятий, бросает шепотом быструю фразу «Жду около Галереи». До тц не более 150 метров, но Гриша сразу после отмашки ресторатора идет к месту встречи. Он мог подождать парня и пойти вместе с ним, но он даже не знал, что сказать и как разговор завести. Ему и со знакомыми приходилось нелегко общаться, а тут незнакомый человек, и плевать, что родственная душа.

Тема для разговора только одна: что им делать. Гриша строит у себя в голове возможные исходы разговора от «да, братан, забей» до «ты мне нахуй не упал, съеби в туман». Хорошие исходы разговора он не рассматривает в принципе. Ну, какой может быть хороший исход у разговора двух соулмейтов-мужиков? Лишь бы морду друг другу не набили. Тем временем парень уже подходит к Грише.

После последнего раунда Виталя, во время дружественных объятий, слышит едва уловимый шепот около уха, причем он оказывается настолько близко, что кожа ловит горячее дыхание. После отмашки Ресторатора о том, что они могут быть свободны, парень идет к кому-то из местных и спрашивает про Галерею и как к ней попасть. Он на самом деле боялся того, что скажет ему мужчина, потому что хуй знает, как он относится к соулмейтам одного пола.

Тема для разговора только одна: что им делать. Виталя даже предположений не строит о том, куда повернет разговор. Исхода у него может быть только два: либо они остаются вместе, либо они разбегаются по своим городам и не вспоминают друг о друге. Третьего не дано. Свежий воздух бьет в ноздри, и, вдохнув полной грудью, парень подходит к Грише.

***

Этот момент был далеко не единственным в их жизни, когда они поняли, что они могут понимать друг друга без слов. Они стояли напротив, рассматривая каждую деталь внешности, не боясь абсолютно ничего. Кто из них первый подался вперед, они не знают и знать не хотят, ведь какая разница? Главное, что тот их первый поцелуй был наполнен той горечью и отчаянием, с которой они как им казалось, примирились. Укусы, борьба за лидерство, нежные касания… так не хотелось отрываться от этих губ.

— Хули ты так долго? — Гриша держит лицо парня в руках, большими пальцами водя по скулам.

— Да ты тоже не спешил, — Виталя, едва касаясь, выводил узоры на нежной коже под линией челюсти.


	3. Мифические существа

Напиваться в одиночестве в каком-то всратом баре после неудачного дела как смысл жизни. Самобичевание в этот смысл жизни тоже входило. «Оборотня, блять, не смог обезвредить. Да какой из тебя теперь высококлассный маг? Так, хуйня на палочке». Поносить себя от третьего лица в такие моменты было одним из любимых занятий Макарова.

Он делает очередной глоток из стакана, из-за чего кусочки льда звонко бьются о стеклянные стенки, а холодная жидкость обжигает горло алкоголем. Макаров морщится от крепости напитка и окидывает помещение тяжёлым взглядом, выцепляя всех сверхъестественных существ. За столом в углу сидели две феи, хихикая и указывая на рандомных людей. Видимо, выбирали жертву для ночных развлечений. Около входа сидела группа перевёртышей, тихо попивая пиво из высоких стаканов. За барной стойкой, недалеко от него самого, сидела милая банши, явно в чудесном настроении.

Виталя жестом просит бармена повторить заказ, когда к нему кто-то подсаживается. Он совершенно не обращает внимания на нового соседа, даже когда тот на него откровенно пялится. «Лучшая защита - это игнорирование» - решает парень и нарочито смотрит только вперед, изучая названия бутылок алкоголя на витрине за баром.

– С такой шеей сытым будет даже слепой вампир. – В голосе явные смешинки, но Виталя цепляется только за «вампира» в этой небольшой реплике. Он поворачивает голову и в упор разглядывает мужчину перед собой. Стрижка под «ноль», из-за падающего света видно небольшую горбинку на носу, и большие глаза, даже в полутьме помещения видно, небесно-синюю радужку. Слишком чистую, слишком яркую, слишком… слишком нечеловеческую. А губы расплываются в улыбке, когда он цепляет лёгкое движение пальцев Макарова.

– Но ты, как я погляжу, вполне себе зрячий, так что можешь даже не надеяться. – В голосе – сталь и ни единого намека на уже 4 стакан виски. 

– Правда? А зачем ты тогда Заглушение кинул на нас?

– Потому что напиться я хочу чуть больше, чем зачищать половине бара воспоминания о подкатывающем ко мне вампире. И не Заглушение, а Отвод. Они, - маг неопределенно качает головой, - нас прекрасно слышат, но совершенно не запоминают.

– Какая прелесть, - мужчина лучезарно улыбается бармену и снова возвращается к магу. – Меня, кстати, Гриша зовут.

Виталя допивает остатки алкоголя, отставляет стакан с подтаявшими кубиками льда и всем телом разворачивается к мужчине, который до сих пор улыбается, но уже с небольшим прищуром.

– А, то есть ты не отрицаешь, что подкатываешь ко мне, - нервный смешок срывается с пухлых губ мага. - Знаешь, подойди ты ко мне завтра или через неделю, может что-то бы и вышло, но сегодня… Сегодня единственное, чего я хочу, это быть в стельку пьяным, чтобы ничего не помнить об этом дне. – Маг снова салютует пустым стаканом бармену, прося повторить.

На этом их общение заканчивается. Макаров продолжает глушить вискарь, а Гриша медленно потягивает пиво, заказанное еще перед их небольшим разговором с магом. Мужчина периодически поглядывает на соседа, оценивая уровень алкоголя в его организме. Гриша так и не узнал имя этого мага, и причину такого острого желания наклюкаться посреди рабочей недели, но что-то ему подсказывало, что это точно не последняя их встреча.

В баре потихоньку пустеет. Народ ближе к 3 ночи начинает расходится по домам, а эти двое так и продолжали сидеть в тишине. И скорее всего они бы так и сидели до самого закрытия, если бы Макаров не словил вертолет и чуть не ёбнулся с достаточно высокого барного стула. Вампирская скорость помогла Грише словить это пьяное в усмерть тело. Перекинув тонкую руку парня себе через шею, а свою аккуратно расположив на талии, вампир ведет его на улицу.

Желтый свет фонарей и свежий ночной воздух все-таки приводят мага немного в чувство. Мужчина, заметив прояснившийся взгляд, достает телефон и набирает номер такси, всплывший в сознании.

– Адрес свой скажи, - Гриша произносит довольно обыденно, будто с ним такое происходит каждый день, но его тон быстро сменяется на очень раздраженный, когда в ответ он слышит что-то вроде «хуй тебе, я все равно тебя не приглашу». – Быстро, блять, адрес свой назвал.

Услышав то, что ему нужно, Гриша сообщает пункт назначения оператору. Ему в ответ девушка говорит примерное время ожидания и отключается.

Пока они дожидаются машину в проулке рядом с этим убогим баром, Гриша успевает выкурить пару сигарет, на что Макаров лишь фыркает.

– Что? – Выпуская остатки дыма из легких произносит мужчина.

– Давно я не видел курящую нечисть.

– А хули нам? Сдохнуть раньше все-равно не получится, так почему бы и нет?

Такси приезжает через несколько минут, после последней фразы Гриши. В машине Виталя сразу же проваливается в сон, и по приезду к дому мага, мужчине приходится снова тащить это тело на себе.

На площадке около квартиры Гриша тормошит Макарова, чтобы тот сам открыл свою квартиру и точно добрался до кровати, а не упал где-нибудь по дороге. Но вместо поиска ключа в недрах кучи карманов, парень подносит собственное запястье к губам мужчины и произносит:

– Кусай.

Гриша же смотрит на него как на полоумного. 

– Ёбнулся совсем? Ты же понимаешь, что я тогда тебя в любой точке мира найду?

– На то и расчет, - смеется маг, - а еще так я точно не забуду утром встречу с тобой.

И для Гриши этого достаточно только первой части его пьяной болтовни. Он перехватывает руку, чтобы во время укуса маг не додумался отдернуть свою конечность, и вонзает клыки в тонкую кожу на запястье с сеткой синих вен. Кровь, небольшими порциями попадает в рот, и для Гриши она самая вкусная из всего, что он когда-либо пил. Возможно, это из-за алкоголя, или того, что перед ним тоже не человек, но Гриша уверен, что теперь он точно сделает все, чтобы не упустить этого безымянного мага.

Выпускать руку из своей хватки не хотелось. Да его в принципе отпускать не хотелось.

– Зайдешь? – В голосе явная мольба, а Гриша уже готов своей выдержке памятник поставить.

– Быстро же ты мнение свое меняешь, - хохотнул Гриша, стирая остатки крови в уголках собственных губ. - В другой раз. Познакомимся нормально тогда же. А теперь иди домой и ложись спать. И запястье замотать не забудь, маг.

Макаров достает ключи из объемного кармана на середине бедра и открывает тяжелую железную дверь. Только когда дверь с громким хлопком закрывается за парнем, мужчина понимает, что он окончательно и бесповоротно попал.


	4. Исторические эпохи, драма

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Что-то вроде Средневекового АУ

Виталю, сколько он себя помнит, всегда интересовал дом, что стоит чуть поодаль от остального поселения. Точнее его хозяин, о котором в деревне говорили мало, разное, но всегда вполголоса, словно боялись быть услышанными этим человеком. Слухов о нем парень слышал достаточно, от «Он точно оборотень, не зря же он так близко к лесу живет» до «Он колдун и приспешник Сатаны». Но, что точно знал Виталя, он не выглядел ни как оборотень, ни как колдун. Скорее просто врачеватель, что не любил большое внимание к себе. Не зря же сам глава их поселения подорвался к нему за помощью, когда понял, что с ним что-то не в порядке, хотя сам поносил лекаря чуть ли не больше всех.  
В голове парня сразу начали всплывать обрывки немногочисленных встреч с этим загадочным человеком.  
Вот ему восемь лет, он налетел на ржавый гвоздь и пропорол стопу насквозь, а молодой паренек накладывает ему обеззараживающую мазь, что пахла душистыми травами. Когда же родителям была отдана та самая мазь и выданы инструкции по смене повязки, мать попыталась отдать какие-то деньги, но со словами: «Это пустяки, ничего не надо» он вышел из их дома.  
Вот ему семнадцать и он первый раз идет с отцом на охоту. Он мельком замечает лекаря, что собирает травы, и именно в тот момент, когда Виталя смотрит на него, лекарь отрывает взгляд от трав и смотрит прямо ему в глаза. Голубые глаза, что заглядывают в самую душу, до сих пор периодически всплывают в сознании, будто олицетворяя совесть, когда ему необходимо принять трудное решение.  
Вот ему двадцать и они встречаются на ярмарке, когда его послали продать то, что отец вырезал из дерева. Им наконец удается перекинуться парой фраз, пока лекарь выбирает подходящую ступку для приготовления порошков. Обычный разговор о погоде резко обрывается одним единственным вопросом: «А как тебя зовут?» и довольно странным ответом: «Тебе пока рано знать эту информацию». Монеты за выбранную утварь лежат на столе, а мужчина уже растворяется в снующей толпе покупателей и обычных зевак.  
Сейчас же ему двадцать четыре и он стоит перед невысокой калиткой, за которой находится тот самый дом. Витале впервые так страшно. Он не знает, что произойдет, когда он постучится в тяжелую деревянную дверь. Он не знает, что делать, когда ему откроют эту дверь. Но все оказывается куда проще. Рука не дрожит перед ударом о потемневшую древесину, а ровный голос приглашает войти.  
В нос ударяет удушливый запах различных трав от полыни до зверобоя. И от этих ароматов начинает кружится голова. Перед глазами комната начинает плавное движение, и парень хватается за стену, пытаясь хоть как-то остановить это кружение. И оно останавливается только после того, как тяжелая рука ложится ему на плечо. С глаз будто слетела пелена, а запахи сразу стали едва ощутимыми.  
— Прости, забыл об этом, — лекарь пожимает плечами и отходит. — Что-то случилось?  
Парень пытается осознать, что сейчас произошло и где-то в подсознании всплывает «Он не просто врачеватель».  
— А? Да, мама просила удобрение для овощей, а то они у нас довольно плохо всходят, — голос сбитый, еще не вернувшийся в норму, после произошедшего. — А что это сейчас было?  
— Тебе пока рано знать эту информацию, — смешинки в голосе разряжают атмосферу и парень немного расслабляется. — Смотри, это удобрение очень концентрированное. Достаточно пяти капель на ведро колодезной воды. Добавите больше — все сразу погибнет. — Он протягивает небольшой стеклянный пузырек с темно-коричневой жидкостью.  
— Пять капель на ведро воды, запомнил.  
Парень берет пузырек двумя пальцами, и в ответ протягивает небольшой мешочек, в котором отчетливо звенят монеты, который мужчина совершенно игнорирует.  
— Раз в год я делаю что-то даром, считай, что сегодня именно такой день.  
— Когда мне было восемь, ты с родителей тоже ничего не взял за лечение моей ноги. — Он прячет мешочек за пояс, отдергивая льняную рубаху.  
— Значит тебе очень сильно везет, Виталь. Но, если правда хочешь отплатить мне за это, — мужчина кидает взгляд на флакон, — забегай периодически, а то мне довольно скучно одному, так хоть компания будет.  
Виталя смотрит на лекаря в упор и хмыкает:  
— А тебе не кажется нечестным, что ты знаешь мое имя, а я твое нет?  
— Парагрин. Зови меня пока так. — Улыбка озаряет лицо мужчины, из-за чего вокруг глаз собираются морщинки.  
— Я зайду завтра. — Обещает парень и выходит из дома. Настроение сразу становится лучше и весь оставшийся день проходит замечательно.  
  
Они видятся почти каждый день, и темы для разговоров рождаются сами собой. От банального обсуждения того, что происходит в деревне, до «откуда у тебя в середине июня свежий яблоневый цвет?» Их посиделки за разговорами и теплым чаем заканчиваются глубоко ночью, из-за чего родители парня ворчат, но ему откровенно плевать, ведь этот загадочный человек начинает открываться. Открываться только для него.  
К примеру, Виталя теперь знает, какие травы нужны для снятия головной боли, а какими даже в малых количествах можно вызвать ужасные судороги. Причем знания эти у него появляются абсолютно случайно, Гриша случайно обмолвился, а Виталя тут же запомнил, хотя ему это совершенно не нужно. Да, имя ему все же сообщили. Случилось это спустя пару недель после начала их посиделок. Просто во время болтовни, посреди рассуждений Витали выдал: «Меня Григорием зовут, но можно просто Гриша». Вот так просто. Без каких-либо предисловий. Сказал и продолжил слушать с ужасно заинтересованным лицом. Парень на этот выпад среагировал молчанием на несколько секунд.  
— Серьезно? Вот прямо сейчас надо было это говорить?  
На что мужчина только плечами пожимает, а Виталя теряет нить собственного рассказа и переключается на другую тему.  
Так продолжается практически до начала августа. Переход от «мы с тобой просто хорошие знакомые» до «мы лучшие друзья» проходит настолько незаметно, что Витале даже не верится, что общаться они начали только с начала лета. Все настолько правильно и верно, словно они знали друг друга с глубокого детства и между ними нет этой разницы в практически 10 лет. Понимание друг друга с полуслова становится такой обыденностью, что даже в самой деревне не удивляются, что при разговоре эти двое даже фразы друг за другом заканчивают. Только некоторые мужики начинают болтать всякую ересь про них.  
Все вдруг меняется, когда Виталя начинает ухаживать за дочерью приезжего купца. Все свободное время он тратит на нее. Полевые цветы он приносит ей каждое утро, а вечерами они смотрят на закат, а затем считают звезды на безоблачном небе. К Грише парень теперь почти не заглядывает, лишь изредка, чтоб рассказать о своих успехах с этой девой. На что мужчина лишь с каждым разом все мрачнеет и мрачнеет. В очередной раз, на историю о том, как они вдвоем ходили к реке собирать кувшинки, Гриша, мертвенно-спокойным голосом, что пробирает до костей, говорит:  
— Можешь больше не приходить.  
— Прости? — недоуменно произносит парень, ошалелым взглядом рассматривая лицо друга, что не выражало абсолютно никаких эмоций.  
— Не приходи больше. Ты нашел того, кто гораздо тебе интересней, чем я. Так что не думаю, что тебе стоит отвлекаться на общение со мной.  
— Подожди, ты серьезно?  
— Вполне.  
И Виталя уходит. Громко хлопнув тяжелой дверью. Уже отдаляясь от дома, он слышал странный шум, но совершенно не придал ему значения, а за захлопнутой дверью в стены летели хрупкие колбы, что рассыпались на мелкие осколки. Травы, что сушились до этого около окна, теперь растоптаны в труху.  
Немного успокоившись, он оседает на пол, рукой опираясь прямо на осколки, что впиваются в кожу, разрезая ее до крови, но Гриша этого не замечает совершенно. Он чувствует только опустошение и боль где-то глубоко внутри. Единственное на что ему хватает сил, это дотянуться до фолианта, к которому он зарекся прикасаться еще когда был совсем юным.  
  
Купец, когда наступают холода, уезжает в город, вместе с дочерью, у которой, как оказалось есть жених, которому она обещана уже давно. Парень совершенно раздавлен этой новостью, а единственный человек, который мог его поддержать, ясно дал понять, что видеть его больше не хочет. За все прошедшее время он ни разу не видел Гришу в деревне, что довольно сильно настораживало. Именно поэтому он решил все же зайти и узнать, что с ним происходит, ведь даже на просьбы о лечении он не отзывался.  
Мандраж, тот самый, как когда он стоял перед этой темной дверью в первый раз. Он толкает дверь и первое, что бросается в глаза — сизый дым, заполонивший все пространство помещения. Потом он слышит бормотание на каком-то неизвестном ему языке и из небольшого котелка, в котором обычно женщины варят супы да каши, вырывается сноп искр.  
— Наконец получилось.  
— Что ты делаешь? Это что, колдовство? — Голос севший от страха. Ноги будто приросли к полу, ведь он не может даже шага сделать.  
Гриша же медленно оборачивается, вспоминая, что сам когда-то дал ему возможность заходить беспрепятственно в дом.  
— Гриша, ответь мне, ты колдуешь? И как давно?  
— Сколько себя помню, — голос совершенно бесцветный. — Я занимаюсь этим с малолетства. Мне всегда это давалось очень легко. Дом защищен так, что никто посторонний не может зайти без приглашения и не может долго находиться внутри дома. Ты как-то спрашивал, что с тобой было, когда ты первый раз пришел. Это просто сработала защита, а я дал тебе возможность беспрепятственно передвигаться по моей обители.  
Тишина оглушает. Первый раз за все время общения она давит, от нее хочется сбежать.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что если в деревне узнают, то тебя сожгут на костре. — Констатация факта, от которого самого Виталю пробирает до костей.  
— Неужели расскажешь? — Усмехается Гриша, подходя вплотную к парню.  
— Нет. Даже если они узнают, то точно не от меня. Я умею хранить секреты своих друзей.  
— Друзей? Ну да, я же для тебя друг, точно. — В его голосе проскальзывают грустные нотки, из-за чего Виталя совершенно теряется.  
— А я для тебя разве не друг? Нет, я понимаю, что повел себя как последний человек, но… неужели ты решил, что из-за нее, — Виталя кривится при упоминании девушки, — я буду рушить отношения с человеком, что единственный меня понимает, как никто другой?  
В следующий момент парень на собственных губах чувствует сухие искусанные губы мужчины. И единственное, что чувствует Виталя — умиротворение. Отвечает на поцелуй осторожно, боясь сделать что-то лишнее, но Гриша сам разрывает это касание, отходя на полшага назад, а парень лишь тихо стонет.  
— Для меня ты давно уже больше чем друг. Но если тебя это не устраивает, можешь уйти. Я тебя держать не собираюсь.  
А Виталя смотрит на него затуманенным взглядом. Пелена, через которую четко видно только колдуна, не спадает, и парень сам подходит и впивается поцелуем в тонкие губы, а руки закидывает ему за шею.  
Все правильно. Все так как и должно быть.


	5. Мифические существа, Рейтинг

Виталя снова смотрит на письмо в руках. Безэмоциональный печатный текст сообщает об очередном отказе в выставке его работ. Это уже 7 по счету галерея. Оставалось ещё 6, но что-то ему подсказывало, что и от остальных получит подобное письмо. Макаров сминает бумагу и кидает его в кучу к таким же смятым листам.

В его квартире всегда было достаточно грязно из-за постоянных творческих кризисов, которые сопровождались разорванными эскизами, разлитым красками и порванными холстами. После таких выбросов ненависти к себе, Макаров всегда жалел не только о том, что придется отдать практически целое состояние на новые холсты и восстановление запасов краски, но и о том, что в эскизах и набросках было действительно очень много годных идей, которые теперь канули в лету.

Виталя бы и рад бросить все это рисование, но, к сожалению, ничего кроме этого он делать не умеет, хотя, судя по отказам, рисует он тоже так себе.

Во всех его рисунках присутствует какая-то мрачная нотка, словно сама картина говорила: «ты не хочешь знать мою тайну», даже если это был обычный городской пейзаж. Поэтому и покупателей на его произведения нет, ведь мало кто захочет, чтоб в доме была вещь, которую все боятся.

Парень подходит к холсту и делает несколько карандашных росчерков, примерно определяя размеры своих пыток. В тонких линиях явно проглядываются черты лица некого молодого мужчины, который смотрит в пол-оборота куда-то за рисовавшего его парня.

Краски ложатся на холст маленькими штрихами, которые медленно заполняют полотно, и ближе к ночи, когда на холст падает только свет настольной лампы, Виталя полностью оглядывает портрет, и наконец замечая, что глаза у мужчины так и не нарисованы. Вместо них лишь тонкие карандашные линии, которые выделяют только веки. Ни радужки, ни зрачка, просто белое пространство. Художник снова берет в руки карандаш, и, стараясь не задеть ещё не высохшую краску, пытается наметить все детали глаза, которые отсутствуют. Только грифель застывает в миллиметре от холста, а самого Макарова дрожь пробирает, потому что в его голове совершенно нет того, как нужно нарисовать именно эти глаза. Он видит в своей голове каждую складку на одежде мужчины, каждый короткий волос, но совершенно не видит глаз, словно их стёрли из его мировосприятия.

Простояв так с минуту, Виталя прикрывает глаза и кладет карандаш обратно на подставку мольберта. Он так и падает на собранный диван, на котором все так же лежит парка и ещё какая-то одежда, которую уже пора бы кинуть в стирку, и засыпает.

Возвращается он из мира снов, когда за окном снова темно, а на часах даже 6 нет. Он не открывает глаза, прислушиваясь к себе, пытаясь ухватиться за внешность мужчины с портрета, чтобы наконец закончить рисунок и, скорее всего, просто поставить его к куче других работ. В тишине комнаты, которую нарушает только жужжание лампы, горевшей всю ночь, он замечает тихое размеренное дыхание, которого просто не должно быть, потому что у него даже животных дома не было.

Он резко открывает глаза и садится, отчего в глазах темнеет. Это темонта окутывает на пару секунд, в течение которых Виталя очень опасается за свою жизнь. Когда же взгляд проясняется, он видит перед мольбертом человека, который с интересом разглядывает портрет. Этот человек, должен был отчётливо слышать скрип диванных пружин, которые от любого малейшего перемещения по дивану дребезжат, но человек даже ухом не повел, просто стоял и смотрел на рисунок.

Макаров, поборов свой страх, собирается спросить, что это за человек и почему он находится в его квартире, но его опережают.

— Знаешь, получилось достаточно неплохо. Я честно думал будет хуже, а так очень даже не плохо, — человек начинает говорить, а по коже художника мурашки бежать начинают. — Когда я тебе свой образ кидал, даже не надеялся, что ты все настолько ясно поймёшь.

— Кто ты, и что тебе нужно? — на последней фразе голос Макарова садится и превращается в еле различимый хрип.

– Парагрин. Знаешь, глаза я специально не стал добавлять, потому что не мог решить какие лучше — эти, — человек оборачивается и перед Макаровым стоит человек с рисунка, синие глаза которого как будто светились из-за падающего света лампы. Выглядело это завораживающе.  
— Или все же родные? — После произнесенной фразы глаза гостя застилает глянцевая тьма.

Последний воздух из лёгких художника вылетает тихим хрипом, а гость только лишь улыбается такой реакции.

Виталя ловит флэшбек к одному из разговоров с матерью, где она умоляет его никогда не верить демонам, ведь они все делают с выгодой для себя и только для себя, даже если кажется, что сделка единственный выход, это совершенно точно не выход.

— Что тебе нужно? Душа? — Голос Макарова все ещё хрипит.

— Вообще-то мне нужен готовый рисунок, а твоя душа и так у меня, — спокойно отвечает демон.

— В смысле? Что значит уже у тебя? — Виталя наконец встаёт с дивана и подходит к Парагрину, заглядывая уже в синие глаза.

– У матери спроси, как так вышло, что твоя душа принадлежала мне ещё до твоего рождения. Она тебе очень интересную историю поведает… –отвечает демон, подходя ближе к парню.

Они смотрят друг другу в глаза буквально пару секунд, но для Макарова эти пару секунд кажутся вечностью.

— Не хочешь сделку? — произносит демон на полтона ниже. — Я могу сделать так, что твои работы будут по достоинству оценены, а ты…

— Нет! Я не буду заключать никаких сделок с демонами! — едва ли не кричит художник.

— Я так-то рядом стою, орать не обязательно было. Ну, нет так нет, мое дело предложить. Значит, я загляну через пару дней рисунок забрать, если передумаешь, только скажи.

— Не передумаю. — Огрызается Виталя, а демон лишь улыбается и исчезает в клубах черного дыма.

В комнате воцаряется тишина, которую все ещё нарушает только жужжание настольной лампы над холстом, на который смотреть не хотелось. Хотелось просто уничтожить этот проклятый рисунок, и никогда больше не видеть этих черт лица. Он хватает из карандашницы канцелярский нож и даже заносит руку для удара, но не пронзает тонким лезвием холст. Сил, чтобы просто опустить руку не хватает, словно ее что-то, или кто-то держит. И он даже догадывается кто.

— Блять… — тихо произносит Виталя и нож падает на пол, а рука наконец опускается.

Он тянется к карандашу, чтобы наконец закончить работу. Карандаш оставляет тонкий светло-серый след, который отделяет зрачок от радужки.

***

Виталя держит в руках последнее, тринадцатое письмо с отказом в выставке. Даже художественная школа отказывается выставлять его работы на открытом фестивале молодых художников. Докатился, блять. Макаров вспоминает, что в кошельке лежат последние две тысячи, и если хоть одну его картину не купят, он подохнет с голода, потому что денег взаймы ему не у кого просить.

Мать, которой Виталя позвонил на следующее утро, сначала просто кричала, потом кричала на него, и, так ничего не объяснив, просто бросила трубку со словами «не звони мне больше». И он не звонил. Просто ждал прихода демона.

Парагрин приходит спустя две недели. Ну, как приходит, просто появляется посреди комнаты, когда Виталя доедает пустые макароны на кухне. Макаров слышит, как скрепят половицы в коридоре под ногами гостя, поэтому даже не удивляется, когда слышит над ухом голос, пробирающий до костей.

— Прости что припозднился, решал кое-какие дела на работе. Портрет готов? — Парагрин садится на рядом стоящий стул.

— Да, — тихо отвечает парень. — И я согласен на сделку.

— Какая прелесть, согласен даже не зная цены.

— Если мои работы начнут покупать, то как-то похуй что ты возьмёшь, у меня все равно нихуя нет.

— Значит договорились. Скрепим же наш контракт, — произносит демон и целует парня.

Возможно, Виталя бы даже не обратил на это внимание, если бы это было обычным касанием губ, но все было куда интересней. Парагрин рукой вцепляется в отросшие светлые пряди на затылке, а языком раздвигает губы, которые поддаются без какого-либо сопротивления. Парень издает звук похожий на стон, из-за чего демон тянет его голову назад, открывая обзор на длинную тонкую шею.

— Надеюсь, тебе понятно, что мне от тебя нужно, — произносит Григорий, а Макаров шумно сглатывает вместо ответа.

Под натянутой кожей шее видно любое, даже самое малейшее, движение кадыка, по которому демон сначала языком проводит, а потом прикусывает кожу совсем рядом, оставляя саднящие следы полумесяцы.

— Хороший мальчик, развлекайся.

Демон исчезает, а парень сидит с запрокинутой головой ещё около минуты, осознавая, что теперь он практически собственность одного из исчадий ада.

Звонки с предложениями о выставках, аукционах и просто покупках картин, начинают приходить один за одним. С каждым новым звонком цены на картины вырастали чуть ли не в два раза, а гонорары за выставку в лучших галереях города росли чуть ли не в геометрической прогрессии. Когда поток звонков стихает, ему становится совершенно очевидно, что для вот таких дел должен быть менеджер, который будет контролировать организаторов и следить за тем, чтобы все требования были выполнены.

Первая выставка проходит настолько хорошо, что часть картин уходит за первый час после открытия. Практически каждый считал своим долгом поблагодарить его за то, что ему удалось лицезреть мир его глазами. А потом была вторая, и третья, и четвертая…

Полгода пролетают для Макарова настолько быстро, что ему кажется, будто только вчера он заключил эту сделку. Лишь ощущение той боли от укуса все ещё напоминает ему, что рано или поздно придется платить. И Виталя думает, что лучше рано, ведь от мысли, что над ним имеют власть, которой он никак не может противиться, в штанах становится слишком тесно, а в голове совсем не те образы, которые он хочет видеть. В какие-то моменты образы настолько яркие, что парень просто начинает делать наброски на любых подходящих для этого обрывках бумаги, а после идёт в душ снимать напряжение.

В таком режиме Виталя проводит ещё пару недель, ровно до того момента, пока он, выходя из душа в одних домашних штанах, он не натыкается на Парагрина, сидящего на столе и рассматривающего разбросанные по столу эскизы.

— Интересные работы, но мне бы хотелось воплотить это в реальность.

Демон за секунду оказывается позади художника и кусает у самой кромки волос, вызвав у парня тихий стон.

— Прекрасно, — шепотом произносит он, опаляя дыханием мочку уха.

Дальше для Макарова все происходит очень быстро. Он в мгновение ока оказывается на диване стоя на коленях и лицом уткнувшись в жёсткую подушку. Парень едва не хнычет от ощущений: Парагрин одной рукой тянет его за волосы, попутно оставляя на спине яркие засосы, которые сходить будут не одну неделю, а второй рукой проходится по полувставшему члену, начиная надрачивать.

От такого контраста чувств Виталю кроет. А когда Парагрин руку с члена убирает, парень сосредотачивается только на ноющих засосах, что разукрашивают всю спину, и тянущей боли у корней волос. А тем временем демон стягивает с него штаны и оставляет звонкий удар одной из половинок, отчего кожа краснеет, а сам Макаров еле сдерживается чтобы не заорать.

— Давай, я хочу слышать твой голос.

И он стонет. Стонет от всех ощущений и той беспомощности перед Парагрином, что уже начинает растягивать художника.

Любое движение пальцев сопровождалось едва ли не криком удовольствия со стороны Макарова, а добавление ещё одного едва не заставило его спустить прямо на толстовку, которая валялась на диване кажется ещё со вчерашнего дня.

Когда же демону надоедает его подготавливать, он входит сразу и резко. Движения он тоже начинает практически сразу, именно в этот момент в глазах художника темнеет, и за эти две секунды во тьме он максимально чувствует каждой клеткой тела все, что с ним происходит, а когда Парагрин снова начинает ему надрачивать, Виталя не выдерживает и кончает с именем демона на губах. Макаров обмякает в руках, а Парагрин так и продолжает долбить его ещё пару минут, пока сам не кончает.

Они лежат рядом, совершенно вымотанные, а Виталя боится задать единственный вопрос, который его волнует:

— Теперь мы в расчете? — Срывается с губ до того, как он успевает все осознать.

— У тебя пожизненный контракт, плюс твоя душа все ещё принадлежит мне, поэтому даже не надейся, что я от тебя отстану после смерти. Ты теперь навечно мой.

— Навечно? А нам точно хватит? — спрашивает Виталя, и, чувствуя улыбку на лице демона, понимает, что задал максимально верный вопрос.


End file.
